¿Perfecta?
by Bloody Rouge
Summary: Perfecta, esa era la palabra que mejor describía la vida de Bella. Ella era la hija perfecta de un matrimonio perfecto que formaba la familia perfecta, con un novio perfecto que se llevaba bien con sus perfectas amigas. Hasta que los revoltosos Cullen
1. Prologo

**¿Perfecta?**

Summary: Perfecta, esa era la palabra que mejor describía la vida de Bella. Ella era la hija perfecta de un matrimonio perfecto que formaba la familia perfecta, con un novio perfecto que se llevaba bien con sus perfectas amigas. Hasta que los revoltosos Cullen llegan para ponerle fin a la tortura en la que se convirtió su para nada perfecta vida.

**Prologo:**

― No me interesa saber nada de ninguno de ustedes dos.― grité, estaba harta y todos era culpa de ellos.― Te odio Edward Cullen, te odio por haber venido aquí y arruinar mi perfecta vida.

― No te haces la idea de cuanto desearía poder odiarte, sacarme esto que siento en el corazón ― dijo con voz ahogada, señalando su pecho izquierdo ― y gritarte cuanto te odio pero no puedo. A pesar de que hayas estado jugado con mis sentimientos desde que nos conocimos, que me hubieses prometido que lo ibas a dejar por que era mi a quien amabas, que cada palabra que saliera de esa boca haya sido una mentira, a pesar de todo esto te amo pero espero que sea feliz en tu perfecta pero imaginaria viada, Isabella.― con esas palabras se subió a su auto y se fue. Dejándome allí, confundida, triste y sobre todo enojada.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, la lluvia empapaba mis cabellos y camuflaban mis lágrimas. Lo había perdido.

* * *

><p>Por fin me decido a subir mi primera fic, espero que les guste el prologo. Planeo estar subiendo el primer capitulo mañana.<p>

¡Hasta mañana, girls!


	2. La mujer maravilla

**¿Perfecta?**

Summary: Perfecta, esa era la palabra que mejor describía la vida de Bella. Ella era la hija perfecta de un matrimonio perfecto que formaba la familia perfecta, con un novio perfecto que se llevaba bien con sus perfectas amigas. Hasta que los revoltosos Cullen llegan para ponerle fin a la tortura en la que se convirtió su para nada perfecta vida.

**Capitulo 1: La chica maravilla**

― Isabella.― llamó mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.― ¿Puedo pasar? ― preguntaba por pura cortesía, por que aunque dijera que no, entraría igual. Ningún no la detendría.

― Pasa. ― terminé de peinar mi cabello y coloqué una bincha blanca que hiciera juego con el blazer que me puse esta mañana. Me gire para ver a Reneé en cuanto su reflejo apareció en mi espejo.― ¿Sucede algo, mamá? No luces muy contenta.― su cara no era precisamente la de la persona mas desdichada del mundo pero tampoco lucia su radiante sonrisa habitual.

― Nada, corazón. Solo quería avisarte que Riley esta abajo con tu padre.― ¡Oh no! Eso si que era malo, cada vez que Charlie tenia la oportunidad de estar a solas con mi novio no desaprovechaba la ocasión para tratar de convencerle de que estudiara abogacía igual que él. Charlie realmente lo adora, casi tanto como a mí, y le gustaría que algún día nos casáramos y juntos nos encargáramos de su despacho. Lo que posiblemente termine pasando.

― Ya bajo.― agarré mi mochila y salí de mi habitación con mi madre pisándome los talones. Me apuré al bajar las escaleras, hacia tres días que no veía a mi niño bonito, realmente parece un niño cuando sonríe. ¡Oh, dios! Cuanto había extrañado esa sonrisita suya. Y allí estaba él, sentado al lado de mi padre en el comedor. En cuanto me vio se levantó y caminó hacia mi, el era realmente alto y musculoso. Me lancé sobre él, lo abracé muy fuerte.

― Al parecer alguien me extraño.― dijo en son de burla.

― Obvio, no tengo a nadie mas que me lleve al centro comercial y cargue todas mis bolsas, sin duda mis tarjetas de crédito piden a gritos ser usadas.― contesté sacándole la lengua.

― Y otra vez, les ha demostrado para que están los hombres.― comentó mi madre seguido de una risita y chocando su mano con la mía.

― Riley, Riley, como me compadezco de ti.― dijo con un pesar fingido mi padre.― Pero lamentablemente para ti ya es tarde para dejar a mi pequeña, el año que viene los dos van a entrar juntos a Dartmouth, y unos años después van a entrar a trabajar al despacho de la familia.― y diciendo esto y golpeó su hombro suavemente.

― Me parece que oigo campanas de boda, mi amor. ― dijo medio en broma, medio en serio besándome en los labios. Suspiré.

― Yo las oigo desde el primer momento en que entraste a esta casa.― bromeé.

Y no mentía, mis padres lo habían amado desde el momento en que puso un pie en nuestra casa. Mi papá quedo encantado con sus calificaciones y ni hablar de que además era el capitán del equipo de futbol del instituto, puesto que le había pertenecido a mi padre cuando había asistido a Forks High School. Mi madre estuvo dos semanas diciendo lo buen mozo y educado que era, que parecía a un príncipe azul.

― Pasemos al comedor.― anunció mi madre.

Normalmente desayunábamos los cuatro juntos, era rara la ocasión en la que Riley no viniera a mi casa a desayunar con nosotros, hasta sabía exactamente que era lo que le gustaba a él. A veces me preguntaba si sus padres no se enojaban por que estuviera todo el día fuera de su hogar.

― Ustedes también deberían irse. No quiero enterarme de que has llegado tarde al colegio, Isabella.― dijo preocupada de que mi perfecta asistencia se dañara.

― Creo que tiene razón, Reneé.― a veces, y solo a veces, odiaba que mi novio les diera la razón a mis padres.

Riley tomó mi mochila de uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, donde la había dejado al bajar. Nos despedimos de Reneé y salimos. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto de Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren, como el caballero que era, y se subió del lado del copiloto. En pocos minutos estábamos entrando al estacionamiento del instituto.

― Creo que cuando salgamos, tu auto va a estar marcado por los labios de varios de los estudiantes de este instituto.― bromeé al notar las miradas embelesadas que se había ganado su auto de muchos de los chicos que estaban allí.

― Pobre de aquel que toque este auto.― su auto era la cosa que más amaba, claro esta, después de mí. Tomó mi mano y la beso.― Preparada para otro día en la vida de Bella Swan, la chica maravilla. Todavía no entiendo como haces para aguantar tanto, cada vez que pienso en todo lo que haces deseo ser una mejor persona para vos.― sin duda él era el mejor, él me entendía. Antes de todo, él es mi mejor amigo.

― Gracias, me hace muy feliz que digas esas cosas. Por supuesto que estoy lista.― luego de soltar un suspiro salimos del auto y agarrados de las manos caminamos hacia las puestas del establecimiento. Donde yo era la estudiante Perfecta. Perfectamente bien vestida, con excelentes calificaciones, sociable, líder del equipo de porristas y también presidenta del centro estudiantil

― ¡Bella!― gritaron al unísono mis dos mejores amigas, Tanya Denali y Jessica Stanley.― No sabes cuanto te extrañamos este fin de semana.― siguió Tanya mientras me abrasaban.

― Yo también chicas, lamento no haber ido con ustedes a New York pero realmente tenía que quedarme en casa y terminar con los preparativos para la feria del mes entrante.

― Bella no todo es el colegio. También tenemos que divertirnos.― dijo Jessica, como si fuera lo más obvio.

― ¿Te olvidas con quien estas hablando, Jess?― Tanya hizo una dramática pausa y prosiguió.- Isabella Perfección Swan.- Rió.

― Ya quisieran ser una cuarta parte de lo perfecta que soy.― bromeé mientras caminábamos al salón de Historia con Riley todavía al lado mío. No logro entender como es que nos soporta a mi y a mis amigas todo el día sin quejarse una sola vez. Sin duda, solo él es capaz de eso.

― Claro, con lo que me gusta sentirme presionada.― se mofó Jessica. La conocía desde el jardín de niños y sabia muy bien que odiaba sentir que los demás esperan algo de ella, todo lo que ella hacia lo hacia para ella.

Amaba la historia, pero al parecer nuestro profesor no. Lo único que querías hacer en su clase era dormir, de hecho Jessica lo estaba haciendo. Había veces en la que la envidiaba, para ella era tan fácil la vida, no recuerdo haberla visto estresada nunca desde que la conozco. Tanya me dio una nota.

_Te amo._

Miré hacia atrás, Riley me sonreía desde dos bancos atrás. Le sonreí de vuelta y sin producir ningún ruido pronuncie un "Yo también". El profesor interrumpió nuestro momento cuando le llamó la atención a Jessica haciendo que todos en la clase riéramos, y luego se puso a dictar. Después de eso las clases pasaron con suma rapidez.

Al llegar a la cafetería las chicas me estaban esperando en nuestra habitual mesa. Nada mas acercarme pude escuchar que hablaban sobre la magnifica rutina que empezamos a practicar el viernes después de clases. Al parecer nadie se acordaba del desastre que habían hecho. Hoy tendríamos que esforzarnos el triple si era necesario, tenía que quedar perfecta para el siguiente juego.

― Hola Bella.― Angela era la única a la que podía considerar sincera conmigo de todas las animadoras, después de Tanya y Jessica.

― Hola Angela.― me senté en medio de ella y Jess, quien me pasó mi almuerzo, algo a lo que ya no me oponía. Desde primer grado que su madre nos preparaba el almuerzo a las tres, sin duda Lilian era la mejor cocinera, aunque claro teniendo una madre como la mía, que no es capaz de preparar fideos cualquiera es una excelente cocinera.

― ¿Cómo estas?― su pregunta sonaba sincera, no como cuando salía de los labios de Lauren.

― Muy bien, y debo suponer que por tu sonrisa, las cosas están muy bien para vos. ¿O me equivoco?― se ruborizó, por lo que no insistí. Era sabido que ella y Ben andaban en algo, si no son novios todavía. Seguí comiendo sin prestar mucha atención a las cosas que decían, no me interesaba saber como besa cada uno de los jugadores de nuestro equipo de futbol, yo tenía al mejor de ellos. Levante mi vista y lo busque con la mirada, estaba sentado con sus amigos, James y Laurent, dos tarados de primera, que lamentablemente se hacían querer. Como si lo hubiera llamado, el me miró y sonrío.

― Chicas, hoy después de clases tenemos ensayo. Nadie se va hasta que quede perfecto. ¿Entendieron?― no esperé una respuesta, y caminé hacia la mesa de Riley. Se levantó y me abrazó, suspiré como amaba estar en sus brazos.

― Cada vez que estoy cerca de ustedes me siento como si estuviera viendo algo que no debería, y eso que no hacen nada, ni siquiera se besan en publico.― James y sus comentarios.

― ¿Será porque no necesitamos ser como vos y tus amiguitas?― era sabido que él había estado con la mayoría del instituto. Sonrío con autosuficiencia, como odiaba esas sonrisas.

― Señorita Swan, señor Biers.― llamó una voz a mi espalda. Riley dejó de abrazarme para tomar mi mano, antes de darnos vuelta y ver al director junto a cinco chicos.― Ellos son los Cullen, y me gustaría mucho que les mostraran los establecimientos.

* * *

><p>Hola Girls! Gracias a la personas que leyeron el prologo y dejaron sus reviews para hacérmelo saber, y también a las que no. Es muy importante para mi que les haya gustado...<p>

Aca les dejo el primer capitulo, y nos leemos muy pronto.

Besos


End file.
